What If?
by TexGleek15
Summary: What if Sue Sylvester didn't see them sing To Sir With Love? What if Glee really had been cancelled? What would have happened the next year and over the summer? Would they have stayed friends? Or like Mercedes said would not talk to the others? Here is this story. Rated T for Puck's mouth
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here is a new story that I hope you like. Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.**

**Summary: What if Sue Sylvester didn't see them sing To Sir With Love? What if Glee really had been cancelled? What would have happened the next year and over the summer? Would they have stayed friends? Or like Mercedes said that the popular kids not talk to the others? Here is this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Rachel was sad and nervous. It was the first day of school, of her junior year. All she could think about was if she would still have friends since the New Directions had been disbanded. Sure they hung out over the summer, but towards the end of it the cheerios and football players started to distant themselves. She feared that it would be like Glee never happened.

She entered the school building fearing the worst. She made it to her locker before she saw anyone from Glee. She first saw Artie and Kurt, walking up the hallway talking and laughing. When they spotted her they walked over to her and greeted her smiling.

"Hey Rachel."

"Hi Rachel."

"Hello boys. What are your first periods."

"I have English and Artie has Pre-Cal, you?"

"Pre-Cal, so it looks like we have a class together Artie. Hey have you seen anyone else?"

"Yeah we both saw Quinn, she is in a cheerios uniform and avoided looking at us, even though we know she saw us."

"I kinda expected that since she is trying to rebuild her reputation."

"Well I spoke to Cedes this morning and she is supposed to be here already."

"Talking about me?"

"Cedes!"

"Hi Kurt, Artie, Rach. First period?"

"I have English, those two have Pre-Cal."

"Nice I have English with you boo."

All four of the smiled at each other, till Rachel noticed something, more like someone, down the hall. It was Noah Puckerman and he was headed their way. He stopped behind Kurt with all of them staring at him.

"Wheels, Hummel, Jones, Berry. Any of you have English for first period?"

"Kurt and Mercedes does. No offense Noah but I thought that you would have went back to your old ways."

"Nah Berry, I thought about it but then I remembered that you guys stood by me no matter what."

They heard the bell ring so they split off to go to their first classes. Rachel wheeled Artie down the hall as the trio walked in the opposite direction talking. When Rachel and Artie arrived in their first period, Rachel wheeled Artie to the front and parked his wheel chair then sat down next to him. They continued to talk till they saw someone standing in front of the table they were sitting in. They looked and saw that it was Tina and Mike standing there smiling at them.

"Hey guys."

"Hello Mike, Tina. It's good to see you again, we hoped that we would still be speaking to the two of you."

"Of course Rach, we are friends."

"I hoped we would be, but I figured that since Glee is no more that Mike would go back to the populars."

"Nah Rach, I couldn't abandon my girls."

Everyone smiled and the two sat down in the set of seats behind them. They continued to talk till the teacher called for the class to start.

By the time lunch started only two of the old Glee members hadn't reconnected and that was Finn and Quinn. Those two avoided the others like the plague, apparently their reputation was worth more than friendship to them. They saw Mr. Schue who was happy that they had remained friends, and Coach Sue who glared at them.

It was the end of the day and the girls were waiting on Santana and Brittany to be finished with cheerio practice. They were sitting in the bleachers and waiting on them, while the boys, including Kurt, had went to the bowling alley. They saw that practice was over and the their friends were headed into the shower and would be right out, so they could go meet the boys.

While those two were cleaning up, the others headed onto the field so they could be seen. They were talking and laughing, while trying to imitate the moves they had seen. After about five minutes the girls could do the moves perfectly and were now goofing off and doing flips. Rachel had just finished a back handspring with a full twist landing in the splits when they heard Coach Sue yelling.

"HEY BARBA, OTHER ASIAN, AND ARETHA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"We're just goofing off coach."

Coach Sue had reached them and was staring at them intimidatingly, finally she spoke.

"My office NOW!"

She stalked away with the three girls following after her, as they passed the locker room Santana and Brittany walked out and saw their friends following their coach and decided to follow. When they reached her office she motioned for the girls to sit before having the two cheerios enter as well.

"I saw you three on the field and I have a question for you. Where did you learn those moves?"

It was Rachel who answered.

"You did coach, we watched your practice, then while Santana and Brittany cleaned up we decided to goof off. We went to the field and just practiced those moves for about five minutes before we had them down. Afterwords we just decided to mess around and do different flips."

The cheerio coach just stared at the three girls sitting in front of her desk before she opened her mouth and began to speak.

"I-"

**What will Coach Sue say? Will Finn and Quinn become friends with the others again? Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile but here is the next chapter. I must apologize for any spelling and gramatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Last Time:**

_The cheerio coach just stared at the three girls sitting in front of her desk before she opened her mouth and began to speak._

_"I-"_

**Now:**

"I want you three on my cheerios team."

"Seriously coach? You hate us!"

"True Barbra you are annoying with your high pitched voice and ugly animal sweaters, that doesn't mean I hate you."

"Coach you tried to close down the New Directions, why would you do that if you didn't hate us."

"Whatever, now are you going to join or what?"

The three girls looked at each other in thought before an idea came to Rachel's mind. She leaned over and whispered into Tina's ear, who then whispered it to Mercedes. Both girls looked over at Rachel and nodded their heads in agreement, loving the idea. Rachel turned back to the cheer coach and stared her right in the eyes.

"Ok coach we'll join, under a few conditions."

"Depends on the conditions."

"First, you let the cheerleaders wear what they want to school Monday through Thursday and to all weekend activities having to do with school. Second, you understand that our other activities come before the Cheerios, so if a practice conflicts we pick the other activity. Third, you don't control us, if we don't fit in the cheerios skirt then we wear the pants. Finally, you re-instate the Glee Club, with Mr. Schue as the coach and you as a helper, also share some funds with the New Directions. Do we have a deal?"

The cheer coach looked at the three smirking girls in front of her feeling impressed. This was the first time a student, let alone three, had stood up to her. They had looked her straight in the eyes as Barbra had spoken. Finally she opened her mouth to respond to the girls.

"First of all, I don't tolerate any of my cheerios talking to me like that, though with you three that might happen more than once. Second, if you wear that to school Barbra I will kick you off the team. Lastly if you miss **ANY** competition or game for anything other than death or extreme illness I will kill you myself, understand?"

"Yes coach, now are you going to comply to all of our conditions?"

"Yes, even with your loser club."

"Thank you coach, now where are our uniforms? Also when are you going to tell the other cheerios about not wearing their uniforms to school everday and everything."

"Your uniforms are right here, Aretha you are going to have your old one, and you two will have these, I'm assuming your extra smalls?"

"Yes coach."

Coach Sue handed the girls their uniforms and then looked at them again.

"As for when we tell the team, tomorrow at practice, you three will wear your uniforms tomorrow and come to practice. After that you may wear what you want to school, except no animal sweaters Berry."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, now for you little loser club, you can tell Schuester yourself. Now get out of my office NOW!"

The three girls left the office after stuffing their uniforms in their bags, the found Santana and Brittany on the field looking for them.

"Hey San, Brit."

"Hey Cedes, where were you three?"

"Oh we just had some business to take care of. Ready to go?"

"You know it, let's go."

The five girls walked to their cars and drove off to the bowling alley, where they were meeting the boys. When they reached the bowling alley they saw that the boys were already playing a game and it looked like Kurt was winning, which surprised them since he didn't like germs. They walked over to their friends and greeted them with hugs. They continued to play and by the time they left Rachel had won two games and Kurt had won ten. When Rachel returned to her house she walked up the stairs and into her room. She placed her bag on her bed and opened it up, bringing out her new uniform. She laid out the uniform and put her books next to it and went to take a shower. When she was finished she changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed, anxious about tomorrow.

**Hey y'all I hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all so it's been a bit. I've been busy with school and activities. Here is the next chapter I hope you like it. I must sincerely apologize for any and all grammar and spelling errors. Matt didn't move in this fic and they haven't met Sam yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

Rachel woke up the next morning and sat up before noticing the cheerios uniform in her room. Yesterday came back to her then and she just sighed, wondering if this was a good idea. She stood up and changed into her workout gear before climbing onto her elliptical. She did her workout before hopping off and heading into her bathroom for a shower. When she was finished she grabbed her phone and set off a quick text to Tina and Mercedes, asking if they wanted a ride this morning. She looked toward her uniform, before grabbing and putting it on, before she could stop herself. She heard her phone buzz on her night stand. She picked it up and saw that they both had replied accepting her offer, that way they could enter the school at the same time.

She walked downstairs and entered her kitchen to see a note attached to the fridge. She walked over already knowing what it would say. She grabbed it off of the fridge to read it.

_Dear star, _

_We got called to go on a business trip last minute. We left early this morning, we'll be back Monday the lastest. Good luck on your first day being a cheerio, we know you'll be amazing at it. _

_Love,_

_Daddy and Papa_

"Of course."

She crumpled it up and threw it in the trash can next to counter. She walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a bowl, cup, and a box of cereal. She walked over to the island, opened a draw and grabbed a spoon. She poured her cereal in her bowl before heading over to the fridge to grab a jug of milk and OJ. When she was done eating she placed her dishes in the sink, before heading back upstairs to grab her bag. When she was back downstairs she grabbed her car keys before walking out the door and locking it. After she started her car, she turned the radio on and put on the music from Rent. When she arrived at Mercedes, she honked and the girl in question walked out of the door and towards the car. When she climbed in she nodded in appreciation of the song before greeting her.

"Hey Rach, you ready for today?"

"Yeah, I mean it is going to be weird. Ready to go get Tina?"

"You know it."

Rachel pulled out of Mercedes driveway and headed towards the Cohen-Chang household. As they drove the girls talked about what was going to happen today. When they pulled up in front of Tina's house they saw that she was already outside, waiting on them. When she got into the car she greeted her two friends before they headed towards the school building. Rachel decided to ask them a couple questions.

"Hey, did you guys tell anyone about us joining the cheerios?"

"Nope, I wanted Mike to be surprised."

"Yeah, I figured we could get some jaws dropped when they see us."

"That would be fun to watch."

They finally reached school and each mentally prepared themselves for the day. When they were ready they climbed out of the car and saw that mostly everybody was inside already. They grabbed their bags and headed inside, when they entered the building it went silent. Everyone was looking at the three girls, especially their friends, whose jaws were on the floor. The three girls spotted their friends and headed in their direction, smirking as they saw their facial expressions. When they reached their friends they started laughing. That snapped them out of it and they all started talking at once. Finally Tina grew tired of it and told them to be quiet.

"Shut up!"

"Now that you guys are quiet, let's go to the choir to talk. We have about twenty minutes till first period."

The others agreed and everyone started towards the choir room. When they reached the room the went inside, grabbed the chairs, and moved them into a big circle before sitting down. When they were all seated everyone looked towards the trio, waiting for some answers. Puck decided that enough was enough he wanted answers.

"Alright, now why are you three doing in cheerios uniforms?"

"We're cheerios."

"Bull Berry. Now why are you _really_ in cheerios uniforms?"

"You heard me Noah, we are cheerios. You can even ask Coach Sue."

"Why would you three join the cheerios? And how did you even join?"

"We joined because that way we could get a few things done around here. Also yesterday after you two went to go clean up. The three of us went onto the field and started just mess around. We started to practice those moves you did at practice and after about five minutes we got them. Coach Sue came out and started yelling at us, before she took us to her office. She started asking us questions before offering us a spot on the squad. We accepted after we gave her some conditions."

Rachel smirked at the other two girls, who smirked back at her. Mike decided to ask the question on everyone's mind.

"What conditions?"

Tina answered the question for her boyfriend.

"The conditions were that our other activities come before cheerios, we don't have to wear our uniforms everyday just Friday game days. She doesn't control us at all and lastly she re-instates the glee club!"

"WHAT?!"

Everyone was yelling and screaming in excitement. They were jumping around and hugging all smiling and laughing. Rachel decided to tell them the other bit of news before it was time for first period.

"Guys. Guys. GUYS!"

Everyone shut up at the sound of Rachel's voice.

"There is something else you need to know. Coach Sue is sharing some of the cheerios funds with us and be Mr. Schue's assisstant."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Wow, how did you get her to agree to that?"

"Simple, I stood up to her."

"You did WHAT?"

"You heard me."

"Are you nuts?"

"Nope, I just didn't let her intimadate me."

"Wow Berry you got balls."

"Thank you Santana. Now come on before we are late for first period."

They left the choir room and headed towards their classes. The entire student body was shocked that the three 'Gleeks' were cheerios. All day where ever they went people were staring at the three of them. It was finally after school and time for cheerio practice. The three girls headed into the locker room to change for practice. When they were ready they headed into the gym and saw that all the cheerios, except Brittany and Santana, were glaring at them. They walked over to their friends and started to stretch, waiting for Coach Sue to arrive. When she finally arrived she saw that only five girls were stretching.

"BARBRA! ARETHA! OTHER ASIAN! FAKE BOOBS! TWEEDLE-DUM!"

The five quickly stood up and faced the coach. She stormed up to them and glared at them all.

"Why are only you five stretching?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are only you five stretching?"

"I don't know coach, we just came out joined those two and started to stretch."

Coach thought about and then turned towards the other cheerios and glared at them.

"All of you FIFTEEN LAPS, around the gym NOW!"

All the cheerios groaned and stated out, including the five that were stretching. They had just passed the coach when she stopped them.

"Not you five. Since you were stretching and doing what you were supposed to do, you don't run. Just continue stretching alright, think you can do that without pulling something?"

"I think we can handle that coach."

The five went back to stretching and were aware that they were being glared at. When all of the others were done running, coach told them to sit in the bleachers. When they were sitting down Coach Sue paced back and forth in front of them.

"Alright listen up. I've made a decision, from now on you only wear your uniforms on Friday game days."

"WHAT?"

"Yes preggers. I did say that you only have to wear your uniform on game day. As well as on competition days and so forth. Got it."

"Yes coach."

"Good now fake boobs, tweedle-dumb, teach those three the cheers and routines."

"Yes coach."

"Everyone else work on the cheers for this Friday."

They split up and headed towards opposite sides of the gym to work. Santana and Brittany started to teach the other three the cheers. After about twenty minutes the three girls had all the cheers down and now it was time for the routines. By the end of practice the three girls had all of the cheers and routines down and perfect. They entered the locker room to shower before heading home.

When they were done they exited the gym and walked towards the parking lot laughing and talking. When they reached Rachel's car they saw that all the others were there as well. They all greeted each other before making plans to meet at Rachel's house. They all climbed into their cars and headed towards the brunette's home. When they pulled up they all entered and went down to the basement, that Rachel's dads turned into a lounge area for Rachel and her friends, and sat down on the couches. The boys were curious about the girls first cheerios practice.

"So ladies how was practice?"

"It was interesting Matt, very interesting."

"How?"

"Well everyone, bar us five, had to run fifteen laps because they weren't strectching before practice but we were. Then after Coach told them that they didn't have to wear their uniforms everyday, Quinn started yelling and so Coach got onto to her. After that these two taught us the cheers and routines, while everyone else worked on cheers for Friday."

"Wow that must of been akward. Were the three of you glared at?"

"You know it Artie."

"Anyways let's not talk about that. Let's watch some TV that alright with you guys?"

"Yeah that's fine Noah."

Noah grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. He searched for a show that they would all enjoy. Finally he settled on the show Criminal Minds. They continued to watch TV and hang out all afternoon before the boys had to leave. When it was just the girls they went upstairs to talk in Rachel's room. When they were all seated in the room Santana got down to the point.

"So Rach, what are you going to wear tomorrow."

"Probably something out of my closet."

"Not another animal sweater and skirt right?"

"Nope, Coach Sue said that if I wear that stuff, she'll kick me off the squad."

"Alright then what are you going to wear?"

"Why Santana that is going to be a suprise."

"How come?"

"Because I want to see your face tomorrow. Duh!"

"You're cruel Berry. Making me wait to see your outfit."

"That's just how I am."

Soon the girls had to leave for home leaving Rachel alone in her house. She fixed her dinner and ate quietly in her kitchen, thinking about what to wear for the next day. When she was finished she cleaned up the room and quickly changed into her pajamas before heading to head. She was asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

**Here it is thanks for reading. I hope you like it. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please and thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all sorry for the wait here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it! I must sincerely apologize for any and all grammatical and spelling errors. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

When Rachel woke up the next morning, she was excited because she could finally wear the clothes she wanted to wear. She stood up and headed towards her closet to pick her clothes for the day. She finally picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, a white V-neck shirt, and a pair of black converse. She changed and placed a white headband, with black music notes, on her head. When she was ready, she did her make up and headed downstairs to get something to eat. When she was done with breakfast, she texted Tina and Mercedes, asking if they needed a ride. She headed upstairs to grab her bag, before heading downstairs again as her phone went off. She looked and saw that they both replied saying that they would like a ride to school. She exited the door, turned around locked it, and went out to her car to head to Mercedes' house. When she arrived the girl was already outside. She walked up to the car and climbed in while greeting the girl behind the wheel. She stopped when she saw the outfit that Rachel was wearing. She looked the girl up and down, before looking at the girl in shock.

"Where did this outfit come from?"

"My closet?"

"How come you haven't worn these clothes before?"

"I didn't want them to be covered in slushie."

"Fair enough."

They continued the ride in silence as they headed towards their Asian friend's house. When they pulled up they saw that Tina was outside already and looked like she was aggrivated. She stomped her way to the car and slammed the door after she was in. The two in the front turned around to look at the girl in concern. It was Rachel who gained the courage to speak to the upset Asian.

"What's wrong Tina?"

"My parents, they want me to quit being a cheerio and glee. They want me to focus on my studies this year. I got angry and started yelling at them saying, how glee helped me last year. How it helped me gain friends, gain a family. I also said that I didn't know what was going to happen with the cheerios but that I wasn't going to quit before I even started, since I wasn't a quitter. They didn't like that, so they yelled more. Basically it was a big yell fest, before I stormed out of the house and waited on the front porch for you girls. That was five minutes before you showed up."

"We're sorry Tina, but hey the day can get better. Remember you're about to see Mike."

"True."

They headed out and continued to chat about what they wanted to do after glee. When they arrived at school, they climbed out and were met with their friends. They chatted with each other for a few minutes before Puck asked a question.

"Hey Rach, don't go crazy or anything, but what's going on with you and Hudson? Are you still together or what?"

"No Noah, we broke up during the summer. We got into this big fight, after I headed over to go see him and caught him kissing Quinn."

"WHAT?! Why didn't you call us Rach?"

"We weren't speaking remember, that was when y'all were pulling away."

"Why didn't you tell the others, atleast Kurt, since he was in the house."

"Kurt wasn't there, he was with Cedes, Tina was on vacation, and Artie went to some week-long director's camp."

"Rach, you still could have called us, or came over to my house. We would have helped you get over him."

"I'm fine guys, really, I'm over him. He is an idiot and I don't care about him."

"Rach don't lie to us."

"Alright, he will always be my first love, but I am over him. I swear I am, besides I like someone else anyway."

They let the subject go and continued to talk before heading into the building for class. Throughout the day the other glee members kept an eye on Rachel to make sure that she _was _over Finn. They were also trying to figure out who Rachel had a crush on. When they reached glee, they were texting each other, seeing if anyone knew who it was.

P=Puck M=Mercedes S=Santana B=Brittany A=Artie K=Kurt T=Tina Mi=Mike Ma=Matt **(He didn't leave)**

P: Does anyone know who Rach is crushing on?

All: Nope

M: I'm just glad that she is over Finn

B: I know I don't like it when Rachie is sad :(

S: It's alright Britt-Britt she isn't sad at all

B: YAY! :)

T: Maybe it's one of the jocks?

Mi: That's a good thought babe

Ma: Maybe, but who?

K: I don't know, maybe one of the jocks that are actually nice?

P: So basically a gleek jock?

K: Basically

A: She wouldn't crush on someone who is taken, so basically 2 people Puck and Matt

S: Yeah since Chang is taken, Hudson isn't in glee anymore and the other jocks are girls, no offence wheels and Hummel

K &amp; A: None taken

M: So, which is it? Puckerman or Rutherford?

T: Why don't we girls just ask? We could have a sleep over tonight and find out?

S: That's a good idea lady Chang what do you guys think?

M: I'm in!

B: Yay! Can we go and feed the ducks later Sani?

S: Yes we can Brit

K: Can I come?

Girls: Sure

M: Let's ask Rach

T: I'll do it

"Hey Rach, wanna have a sleep over tonight?"

"Sure Tina, we can have it at my house."

"That's cool Diva. Can I come too?"

"Sure Kurt, I don't see why not."

At that moment Mr. Schue came in and greeted the group.

"Hey guys, we are back in business. Alright, we lost two members, so before sectionals we need to gain more members. Anyone have an idea on how to recruit members?"

The group thought for a few minutes before a phone went off. Everyone looked and saw it was Rachel's that went off. She grabbed and saw that she had two texts from two different boys. **(For this story Rachel knows Sam and Blaine is her brother)** She read the texts, her smile getting bigger each second. She looks up to Mr. Schue with a wide smile on her face.

"Sir, I think I might have found us two new members."

"Who Rach?"

"One of my best friends Sam Evans and my brother Blaine Anderson-Berry."

"You have a brother Rach?"

"Yeah, well adopted brother. He goes to Dalton Academy in Westerville, he is transfering here because he wants to be closer to me and our dads. That and the fact that he doesn't want to wear the uniform anymore. Sam is transfering from Kentucky, his dad got transferred to here."

"When will they be here?"

"Blaine will be here in two days and Sam will be here next week."

"Can they sing?"

"Yeah, Blaine is the lead in his old glee club, and I've heard Sam sing, he can also play the guitar."

"That's really awesome Rach."

They spent the rest of the rehearsal talking about what they were going to do this year. When the rehearsal was the done, at five, they all headed into the parking lot to head to their cars. The girls promised to be at Rachel's at six. Rachel drove Tina and Mercedes home before heading to her house. She pulled into her garage and headed into her house to set everything up for the sleepover. She texted her dads and told them that the girls and Kurt were sleeping over. They responded telling them to have fun. She got out drinks and food and placed them on the counter before heading upstairs to change into comfy clothes. She changed into a pair of sweats and an over sized shirt, that she stole from Noah. She went downstairs and hung out watching TV waiting for the girls to show up, since she did her homework during free period. At six o'clock the doorbell went off, signaling that someone was at the door. Rachel stood up, stretched and headed towards the door. She opened the door and saw that all of them were there. She let them in and told them to place their stuff in the living room. When they were all sitting down in the kitchen eating the food she had laid out, was when the girls got down to business to figure out who Rachel liked. Tina decided to try a more casual approach.

"Hey I have an idea. Let's play truth or dare?"

"Sure."

"Why not."

"We're in."

"I wanna play."

"I'm in since Britt is."

They all moved to the living room and sat down in a circle to begin the game. Tina went first, she looked around the circle and decided to ask Kurt first.

"Kurt truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Alright, I dare you to call your dad and tell him that you have a boyfriend." **(I'm sorry if these aren't good)**

"What? Really?"

"Yes really?"

"Fine."

He took his phone and dialled his dad, while putting it on speaker phone. His dad answered after a few rings.

"Hey Kurt, I thought you were with the girls?"

"Yeah dad, there is something I got to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm seeing someone."

"What?"

"Yeah I have a boyfriend. Bye dad, love you!"

"Wait a minu-"

The girls burst out laughing, while watching Kurt text his dad saying it was a dare. He turned to the others to see them still laughing.

"Alright, alright that's enough. Alright Rachel, truth or dare?"

"Hmm, truth."

"Alright, who do you have a crush on?"

**Don't hate me! Who does Rachel have a crush on? Will she tell him her feelings? Don't forget to review and let me know what you think please and thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all sorry about the wait. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I apologize for any and all spelling and grammar errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

_Last Time:_

_"Alright, alright that's enough. Alright Rachel, truth or dare?"_

_"Hmm, truth."_

_"Alright, who do you have a crush on?"_

_Now:_

Rachel looked at the group nervously. She had hoped to not let it slip who it was that she liked. Deciding to try and avoid the question she climbed from the floor and started to head towards the kitchen.

"Anyone want anything from the kitchen?"

"Oh no you don't Berry, get your butt back here now."

"What San?"

"You aren't dodgeing this question. Answer it. Now."

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

Rachel continued to head to the kitchen, but speed up her pace when she heard someone following her. Turning she saw it was all of the girls and Kurt, all with determined looks on their faces. Quickening her pace even more, she moved to a full out sprint as she headed upstairs and to her bedroom. Entering her room, she closed the door and basically dove under her bed, thanking her lucky stars that she was small enough to hide her entire body underneath.

She heard her door open and looked to see five pairs of feet moving about the room. Without her knowing a pair of tanned feet had stopped at the end of the bed and reached down underneath. Feeling someone grab her feet and pull she squealed as she sped from the under the bed. Turning on her back and looking up, she saw the girls and Kurt looking at her with a look in their eyes. Gulping she sat up and looked at the group in fear of what they would do to get the answer out of her.

"Well? Who is it Rach?"

"Who is what San?"

"Who is it that you like?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cut the crap Rachel and just tell us."

"Fine, I like-"

Before Rachel could finish her sentence the doorbell went off, signaling that someone was at the door. Quickly standing Rachel headed out of her room and down the stairs to the door. Opening the door Rachel saw that it was her brother Blaine.

"BLAINE!"

She threw her arms around him in tight hug before pulling back smiling at him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming for another two days?"

"I decided to come early, because I missed my sister. Also whose shirt are you wearing?"

"My friend Noah's, I stole it over the summer after we went swimming. Come on, let's go and get you unpacked."

The pair moved into the house and up the stairs towards Blaine's room. Passing by Rachel's they see Kurt and Santana standing in the doorway with everyone else behind them. They all gaze curiously at the pair. Blaine looked in the room at the group before looking at Rachel in confusion.

"Rach, you know you have a group of people in your room right?"

"Yes I know, they are my friends. We're having a sleep over."

"Since when do you have friends over?"

"Since the end of the summer, sort of. It was mostly just Kurt and that was for musical Mondays."

"Oh, I love musical Mondays. I'll have to join the two of you."

"Defenitely here let me introduce you. Guys this is Blaine, my brother, and Blaine these are my friends from Glee; Santana, Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, and Brittany."

"Oh so this is the famous brother Blaine we heard a lot about."

Blaine looked at Rachel in question.

"I may have told them a bit about you. They were curious on if you could sing. So I told them that you were the lead of the Warblers."

Blaine nodded and continued to his room in order to unpack. He shooed Rachel back to her friends, saying that he would join them after he unpacked. After he unpacked he headed to his sister's room and found them laughing on her bed.

"What are you guys laughing about?"

"Oh nothing brother dear, just something that Tina said."

"Oh all right, can I join you guys?"

"Sure come on."

Blaine joined the group on the bed and looked around at all of his sister's friends. All were different from looks to how they acted. He was curious to how the group had become friends or even how they knew each other.

"So how did you guys meet anyway? Rach never told me."

"We met in Glee club, we're all in it."

"Oh yeah, the New Directions, right?"

"Yep."

"How long have you guys been friends?"

"Since the summer actually, when the glee club first started not everyone liked everyone. Actually Santana and Brittany have been friends for years and those three; Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes became friends in the beginning. I was the odd one out."

"Well now Rachy we are friends."

"Yeah now we're friends Britt. We actually just became friends as the year went on. I even had a boyfriend."

"WHAT?! You had a boyfriend?! Who?!"

"His name was Finn, and we broke up over the summer. He's not even in glee club anymore. He care more about his popularity than what made him happy, but oh well who needs him right."

"But Rachel, he was our best male singer, besides me of course. He was our male lead!"

"I know Kurt, but you haven't heard Blaine sing and you haven't heard Sam either."

"Wait Sam is coming?"

"Yep, he will be here next week. I can't wait to see him, I've missed him since he's been gone."

"How do the two of you know him?"

"He grew up with us, our parents are friends. Before he moved the three of us would babysit his younger siblings, Stacey and Stevie."

"Really? How did the three of you meet?"

"Yeah, we actually met by accident. He threw his football over his fence and it landed in our yard. It hit Rach in the head actually."

The group laughed a bit, while Rachel tried in vain to stop them.

"It wasn't funny!"

"Yes it was Rach, one minute we're playing soccer in the yard and the next a football hits you in the back of the head. Of course you didn't flinch or anything, just picked it up and looked at it. When Sam came over to get it he found out it hit Rachel he started apoligizing profousely. Rachel just shrugged and threw it back to him, perfect spiral and everything. He looked at her in shock before throwing it back, she caught it perfectly and everything. From then on, Sam came over and played football and different games with us."

"Berry you play sports?"

"Yes, San I can. I can probably throw better than most of the boys on the team."

"Now that I have to see."

"Same."

Everyone wanted to see Rachel out throw the football team. Rachel decided to show them her throw, so she grabbed her phone, to text the football boys.

"Alright, I'll text the boys and have them come over tomorrow. I'll have Puckerman bring a ball."

"You better Berry."

"I will Satan I will."

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me."

"You're lucky I like you Berry, other wise you'd be dead."

"Oh, I'm so scared."

"You should be Berry, you should be."

Santana glares at Rachel for a few minutes, while Rachel just looks at the girl. A few minutes later both burst out laughing. The others stared at them weirdly before, all but Blaine, joining in a few minutes later. Blaine just looked at the group weirdly, thinking them all insane. When the laughing had subsided Blaine still looked weirded out by the insane laughter.

"So I have to ask, what was that all about?"

"Simple the girls used to be worse enemies till they put their differences behind them and became friends. They still like to make fun of each other."

"Oh all right, that makes sense."

"All right it's late and I'm exhausted. Let's go to sleep, I need my beauty sleep."

"All right Kurt, sorry Blaine but if you want to stay you need to be in your pajamas."

"Fine, let me go change."

Blaine quickly exited the room and returned a few minutes later to find everyone not in the room. Curiously he walked down the stairs, following the laughter, he found the group in the basement. Smiling he walked over to Rachel and sat down next to his sister. Looking over at her, he gave her a look.

"Thanks for letting me know that you guys were down here sis."

"Sorry and hey don't get sarcastic with me mister. You could have asked."

"How was I supposed to know that you guys weren't sleeping in your room?"

"True, sorry Blaine."

"It's fine Rach, come on let's get to sleep."

The pair laid down and soon joined the others in dreamland. Waking up the next morning to the doorbell ringing, the group head upstairs and answer the door to see the glee boys. Blaine looked at the boys and saw that they were all looking at him, curiously. Finally an asian boy asked his sister a question.

"Hey Rach, who's the dude?"

"Oh, that's my brother Blaine."

"Ah ok, so Berry why did you want us to come by and bring a football?"

"Easy Noah, I am going to prove something to the girls and Kurt. Here give me the ball, Blaine end of the yard."

"Got it sis."

The Berry siblings headed in opposite directions of the yard before turning to each other. Rachel nodded at her brother prepared to throw the ball. Blaine prepared to catch the ball, knowing that he may have to run a bit. Rachel reached her arm back and threw the ball in a perfect spiral towards her brother. Blaine backed up a few paces and caught the ball. The pair return to the house to find a very shocked glee club. The pair chuckled at the faces of everyone, effectively snapping them out of their shock. It was Matt who spoke first.

"What was that Rachel?"

"It was-"

**Don't hate me but who doesn't love a good cliffhanger. Who does Rachel like? Let's see what happens. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all sorry for the wait. I hope y'all like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

_Last Time:_

_"What was that Rachel?"_

_"It was-"_

_Now:_

"It was me throwing a football Matt. Duh."

"No I mean since when did you know how to throw a football?"

"Since forever, contrary to popular belief, I do play sports. I'm on a recreational team in Westerville during the summer."

"Really?"

"Yeah Blaine plays with me. We play different sports throughout the summer."

"Nice Berry."

"Thanks Noah. Hey do you guys want to go get ice cream?"

"Yes!"

Everyone turned and looked Brittany who was now jumping up and down in joy at the prospect of ice cream. Smiling everyone else agreed and started to walk to the different vehicles. Deciding to carpool, Rachel climbed into Noah's truck, with Blaine.

"Hey Noah, I know of a good ice cream place."

"Really, does it sell vegan ice cream?"

"Yeah, it's my favorite."

"Point me in the right direction Berry."

Putting his truck into drive, he pulled away from the curb and lead the proccession to the ice cream place. Giving her friend directions, Rachel quickly got lost in her own thoughts. She thought about how much her life had changed in a year. She now had friends, true friends who actually cared about her. Smiling she was elated, thinking about how a year ago she wouldn't have been going to go get ice cream with a bunch of friends.

Pulling up to the ice cream place, the trio quickly exited the truck and turn to see their friends exiting their vehicles. Quickly the group entered, all excited for ice cream. Walking towards the counter Rachel and Blaine are greeted with a familiar face.

"Rachel! Blaine! It's been so long!"

"Hi Martha. Sorry about that I've been really busy with school and Blaine wasn't allowed to leave much. We'll be around more often, we swear."

"You two better. Now what can I get you kids?"

"Can the two of us have our regulars?"

"Of course, now what about your friends."

"Two mint chocolate chips, three rocky roads, two coffee, one strawberry, and one vanilla with rainbow sprinkles please."

"Of course dear, now I like to learn my all my customers names and their orders no matter how many times they come in."

"Really?"

"Yeah she learned mine and Rach's after the first time we came."

"Wow."

"All right kids I have your orders. Blaine, Rachel here is yours."

"Thanks Martha."

"Now who had the vanilla with rainbow sprinkles?"

"I did!"

"What's your name sweetie?"

"Brittany."

Brittany grabbed her ice cream and joined the twins at the tables that they had moved together to have enough room for all eleven of them.

"Now who had rocky road flavored?"

"We did."

"Names?"

"Santana."

"Mike."

"Mercedes."

The trio grabbed their creamy confections and quickly joined their friends.

"Strawberry."

"Kurt Hummel."

"Here you go."

Kurt quickly joined his friends with his treat.

"Coffee?"

Two people stepped up to the counter and stated their names, before grabbing their ice cream and joining their friends. Quickly Martha called out the last flavor before returning to the activity she was doing before the group entered the parlour, which was wiping down the counters. Martha smiled as she watched the group interact. She could tell that the group was vastly different in everything, from personality to looks to opions. But, she could tell that not one of them cared about the differences between them. In fact, their differences were how they were so close she could tell. All of them balanced each other out nicely. Smiling she returned to her work, till she heard the latina, Santana she remembers, speak angrily in spanish. Looking up from her work, she sees the girl glaring at the phone in her hand while everyone else looked equally angry except for Rachel. Rachel instead looked tired and resigned. Confused Martha headed over to the group.

"Is everything ok over here?"

"Yeah Martha, it's nothing. My ex is just being his normal self."

"If you're sure Rachel?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Nodding Martha walked back to the counter before seeing the group stand and Rachel headed her way. Nodding at the teen as she headed towards the register, the girl quickly paid before heading out to meet her friends. Shaking her head Martha wished the girl luck before turning to a new customer who just walked in.

Rachel quickly climbed into Noah's truck before watching the trees go by as they headed back to her house. Quickly exiting the truck she entered the house and headed upstairs to room, leaving the others behind. Looking at their friend, the group quickly entered the house and were up the stairs before Satana could say _vamanos. _They could hear Rachel in her room, it sounded like she was playing her sad playlist. Blaine grabbed the door knob and jiggled it to see that it was locked from the inside. Sighing he knocked on the door and spoke to his sister.

"Rachel, open the door. We are not leaving till we talk to you."

"Leave me alone!"

"Rachel Barbra, open this door right now!"

"NO!"

Sighing Blaine turned to the others.

"She won't open with all of us here. We might as well give her some time. Come on we can go watch some movies down in the basement."

Nodding the group followed Blaine down the stairs. All but one that is. A lone figure stayed on the landing and watched as his friends headed down the stairs towards the Berry's basement. Looking back at the door with the golden star on it, he walked over. Leaning his head against the door, he knocked hoping to get an answer from the girl that had quickly stolen his heart.

"Go away Blaine!"

"It's not Blaine. It's me."

Hearing footsteps he backed away from the door a couple steps and watched as she opened the door. Looking at her, he could tell she had been crying. Smiling softly at her touched her arm.

"You ok Rach?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Now, I know that is a lie."

Sighing Rachel grabbed his hand and dragged him into her room. Sitting on the bed she leaned against the headboard and looked at him. Smiling at the fact that he knew her so well, she shook her head.

"You're right, I just wish Finn wasn't such an idiot."

"Me too Rae, me too. But hey it'll get better."

"How do you know?"

"I know because glee got better, so why can't your love life."

"True. I just can't believe he texted me and called me that. I can't believe he called me a slut. Just because I joined the cheerios."

"I know he's a douche."

"I just wish he would leave me alone."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. It's not your fault. Thanks by the way, for listening."

"No problem Rae."

**Don't kill me! I hope you liked it! Who is the mystery person? Is it the same boy that Rachel has a crush on? Will there be a confrontation between the gleeks and Finn? Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey y'all sorry for the wait, here is the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

Rachel looked at the boy across from her, she couldn't believe that he had stayed to talk to her.

"Won't they notice that you're not there?"

"Probably, but I can say I went to the bathroom."

"True. So why did you stay?"

"Because I knew that you needed to get it out of your system. Besides I know you, if you wouldn't open the door for Blaine, it meant that you were really sad. So I took a chance."

"Well thank you."

"You are quite welcome."

Smiling he stood up and looked at her.

"So are you going to come down?"

"Yeah, in a minute or so. I want to not look like I had cried."

Nodding he walked out of the room and down the stairs, leaving Rachel alone in her room. Staring after him, Rachel turned and looked down at her bed her cheeks flushed. She couldn't believe that she just had a conversation with the boy she was crushing on. Shaking her head, she headed into her ensuite, before washing her face. Deeming herself presentable, she exited her room and walked down the stairs. Walking down the stairs into the basement she could hear her friends' conversation.

"Hudson is lucky that I don't want to go back to juvy. Otherwise he would be in the hospital with many broken bones for calling Rach that."

"We know Puck, but what are we going to do?"

"Wait a minute I have an idea, Kurt isn't your dad dating Finn's mom?"

"Yeah, why Mike?"

"Can't you tell Carole about it? See what she says?"

"I don't know, its her son. Do you think that she'd believe me?"

"Hummel if you show her the text she can't disbelieve it."

"That's true Lopez. Remind me to ask Rach to borrow her phone, when she comes down."

"Wait a minute Kurt your dad is dating that idiot's mom?!"

"Yeah I introduced them to each other last year, before Finn became an even bigger idiot."

Deciding to go the rest of the way down she entered the room and saw everyone turn to her. Grabbing her phone from her pocket she held it out to the boy.

"Here Kurt, you can screen shot it and send it to your phone."

"Thanks diva."

"No problem."

Moving she sat down between Matt and Blaine, crossing her legs and looking out at her friends.

"So what did I miss?"

"Not much Rachy."

"Here is your phone back diva."

"Thanks Kurt."

"Hey Berry did you want to go down to the park and throw around the football?"

"Sure, that way I can kick your butt Puckerman."

"Yeah right."

Standing the group headed upstairs and out the door. Climbing back into the cars, they drove to the local park and found that it was nearly empty. The group spent most of the day there running around, throwing the ball back and forth. They even had a little game of football, where Rachel was proud to say that her team beat Noah's. When the sky started to turn a dark red, signaling sundown the group started to head back to the different houses. Rachel was quiet on the way home, which concerned both Blaine and Puck. Pulling up to the house the girls, Kurt, and Blaine climbed out of the respective cars and gave their goodbyes. Entering the house the group headed down to the basement to grab their stuff, before heading home. After saying goodbye to her friends Rachel headed up to her room and got ready for bed. What she didn't know was that her friends were currently having a conversation about her.

P=Puck M=Mercedes S=Santana B=Brittany A=Artie T=Tina K=Kurt Mi=Mike Ma=Matt

P: so did you girls get the info on who Berry is crushin on?

S: we all most did Puckerman but we got interrupted

A: by who?

T: her brother Blaine

M: yeah he came early apparently

B: we also learned how Rachie met the other boy

A: how'd they meet him girl?

T: Sam threw his football over the fence and it hit Rach in the head when he came to get it she threw it back to him in a perfect spiral they've been friends ever since

B: i think Blainey is a dolphin like Kurtie

Ma: why do you think that Britt?

B: the way he acted and he looked at Kurtie like Rachie used to look at Finn

Mi: anyway so are you girls going to try again?

S: yes we are Chang don't worry Berry will crack

Ma: you sure about that Lopez? Rach is strong willed remember

S: you doubting my skills Rutherford?

Ma: Nope just that Rach will put up a challenge

S: she all most told us

B: yeah but Sanny that was after we chased her upstairs and you pulled her from under the bed

Ma: See Satan Rach puts up a fight

S: whatever

**Hey y'all so who do you think is Rachel's crush? Who is the guy that stayed to talk to her? Will Rachel crack to Santana's questions? What will Carol's reaction be to the text? What'll happen with Finn? Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey y'all sorry for the wait! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

Rachel was pissed.

The day had not been how she would have wanted it to go. First thing is, this morning Hudson had the audacity to call her a slut and whore, just because she was hugging Blaine! Then Quinn convinced the hockey team to slushie her! What's worse is she didn't have any clothes to change into. She hadn't been slushied in weeks so she let her guard down and left an extra set of clothes at home, and she was late for glee! Sighing she pulled out her phone and texted Kurt and the girls to see if they could help.

K=Kurt, R=Rachel, T=Tina, M=Mercedes, S=Santana, B=Brittany

R: Hey do any of you have any extra clothes in your locker?

T: No why?

K: No diva why?

M: No girl why do you need them?

S: No Berry I don't

B: No Rachie I don't

R: I got slushied and I don't have any spare clothes in my locker. I haven't been slushied in weeks so I let my guard down.

K: oh diva we'll see what we can do what bathroom you in?

R: Thanks and the one by my locker.

**Meanwhile in the choir room**

Kurt looked up from his phone and looked around at all the guys in the room.

"Hey do any of you have any spare clothes?" he questioned.

"Why Kurt?" Artie wondered.

"Rach needs them. She got slushied and doesn't have an extra set anymore," he explained, wincing at the angry expressions that quickly spread throughout the males in the room.

"Who?" Noah growled out at the boy.

"I don't know she didn't say," Tina said quietly.

Matt stood quickly and headed for the exit calling over his shoulder, "I think I have something give me a minute."

All the boys then quickly headed to their lockers to check what they had. They met back up in the choir room, laying down all the clothes they had brought with them on the floor. Tina sorted through them and found that put together they had made a complete outfit, minus shoes, but oh well. Collecting the clothes in her arms she turned to the boys.

"Thanks guys, we'll take these to Rachel now," she exclaimed before walking out of the room with the entire glee club following behind her.

Sam, who was new to the group, caught Matt by the arm and looked at him in question, "What did she mean slushie and how often does it happen?"

Sighing Matt explained, "It means throwing a slushie in someone's face and for how often before this year Rach would be slushied more than once a day I believe. I never really knew her till glee. Even last year she would still be slushied, though this year since she's friends with Santana and Brittany, as well as being on the cheerios it brought her some protection. Though now I guess it wasn't enough."

They finished their walk in silence to the bathroom. They leant against the wall across from the door as the girls and Kurt walked in to help.

Rachel was happy to see the girls and Kurt walk into the bathroom with a pile of clothes in Tina's hands.

Sighing in relief she spoke, "Thank you! I was getting worried there for a second."

"The boys went and searched their lockers and different places for clothes," Santana explained.

Tina set the clothes down, careful of the slushie spots around the bathroom, and started to help Rachel clean up along with the other girls. When they were done they looked through the pile of clothes.

"Okay, so it looks like you got a pair of sweats from Mike, those are going to be hard to fit with your shortness Berry," Santana chuckled at Rachel as the girl in question stuck out her tongue, "it also looks like you got a shirt from Matt, and a jacket from Puck. Blaine and Sam didn't know what to get for you and Artie brought clip on suspenders because he knew that the sweats were going to be too big."

The group started to laugh as Santana conveyed the boy's message. Each nodding agreement saying that Rachel might need the suspenders. Taking the clothes Rachel headed into one of the stalls and started changing into slushie free clothes. They continued to chat as the girl changed and when she was finished she came back out and looked down at her soiled clothes. Sighing sadly she dumped them in the trash, she knew they were ruined.

She turned and faced her friends before heading towards the door with them in tow. Walking out of the door, she was immediately in Noah's arms in a giant hug, before being passed to Matt and then to all the boys before ending with Sam. Stepping back she smiled brightly at them all.

"Thank you boys for the clothes. Oh and Artie you were right I did need them!" she laughed.

She, Artie, and the girls **(Kurt included) **laughed harder at the confusion on the other boys' faces. Shaking her head she started towards the choir room, but stopping when she realized that not everyone was with her. Turning she found the other boys still standing trying to figure out what was funny.

"You coming boys?" she called out to them.

They scrambled to hurry and catch up with the others. Walking into the choir room she saw that Finn and Quinn were sitting in the back and talking quietly and immediately stopped when they entered. Rolling her eyes Rachel sat down in the front, with Blaine on her left and Sam on her right.

After glee Rachel invited everyone, bar Finn and Quinn, back to her house for a few hours. When they got to Rachel's house, she told them to go down to the basement, while she went up to change. When she came back down, she was wearing her own pair of sweats but was still wearing Matt's shirt. Walking into the basement she threw the boys their clothing back, and sat down on the couch.

Noticing the odd looks she was getting from the others, she shrugged her shoulders, "What it's comfy!"

Smiling, Matt shook his head, "It's fine Rae you can keep it."

"Thanks, Matty," she smiled at him.

Matt was going to reply, but was interupted by Puck's shout of shock.

"RACH?!" Noah's loud yell made everyone turn and look at him.

"Yes Noah?" she asked.

"Why do you have all these video games?" he exclaimed.

"I play them?" she answered, though it was more like a question.

"Since when?" he questioned in shock.

"Since I was ten," she replied.

"Why didn't you tell us, we could have played them together last year?" he questioned.

"I don't know, I just never said anything. It never seemed important," Rachel just shrugged and leaned back into the couch.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" she questioned.

"We could play video games?" Puck suggested.

"You just want to see if you can beat me," Rachel shot back.

"If? You mean when I beat you," he shot right back.

Oh really, you're that sure of your skills Puckerman?" she wondered.

"Yep," he popped.

"Prove it," she challenged.

Nodding he looked towards her shelf of games and finally picked one. Walking over he handed it to her. Standing she moved towards the TV and opened the cabinet underneath. Pulling out the controllers, she placed the game in the consul and walked back to the couch. Handing Noah one of the controllers she sat down next to him and they procceded to play. The others in the room all took sides on who they thought would win. The girls, Kurt, Sam, Blaine, and Matt on Rachel's side while the other boys on Puck's side. Rachel won that round and they spent the rest of the afternoon all playing video games. They spent the afternoon having fun, all unaware of what was to come.

**Hey y'all here it is. I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please! What is coming? Who does Rachel like? **


End file.
